


Subspace

by My_Young_Friend



Series: Carte Blanche [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Frottage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee had been looking forward to this all day. If he was really honest with himself, he'd been looking forward to it since he realized just how much Tony responded when Gibbs smacked him upside the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subspace

“So, Elf-Lord, apparently I'm at your unimaginative mercy. What's it going to be?”

“Well, Tony, I thought I'd start with something that people pretty frequently suggest that you need.”

“A parade?”

“Not quite.”

McGee had been looking forward to this all day. If he was really honest with himself, he'd been looking forward to it since he realized just how much Tony responded when Gibbs smacked him upside the head. Not that he'd ever imagined back then that he'd actually be able to do it.

"First off, you're going to need to take off your pants."

“You want a show, McGee? Want to watch me strip?"

"What ever you like, Tony."

Although he did have a point. As McGee sat back on the couch, watching Tony slowly unzipping his fly and easing the slacks down, he had to admit it was appealing. Even more so because Tony still had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Am I going all the way," Tony crooked his eyebrow at McGee "or do you want me with my modesty intact?"

"Leave the shirt." McGee instructed.  Because there was something different about Tony being almost naked, something more illicit.

“How about you?” Tony eyed up McGee’s fully clothed form. McGee briefly contemplated having Tony strip him but wrote it off as too distracting.

“I’m good.”

“Yeah, well McGee, the whole sex thing normally works better if there’s access.”

“I don’t recall mentioning sex.”

 “What?”

“You said I could do anything. You didn’t say it had to end up in sex. Now, come here and kneel across me.”

Tony straddled McGee’s lap, kneeling over him in a way that McGee could rarely resist, with a smile that said Tony knew exactly what he was doing. McGee licked his lips and reminded himself that his way would be better.

“No, I meant with your knees here,” he tapped the cushion to the left of him, “and your arms flat here,” he tapped the cushions on the right.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

McGee just grinned at him.

“No way.”

“Carte Blanche, Tony. You asked for it.”

“I did not ask for it, McPerve,” Tony complained as he shifted position. “I offered and you took advantage.”

“Shut up and lie down.”

“You're going to pay for this,” Tony warned.

“You first.”

“Hate to break it to you McGee, but you're not the first. Annie, I think her name was.”

"That's fine, Tony. Just one question." McGee lifted the back of Tony’s shirt and pushed it up his back, exposing the paler skin of Tony’s  backside.

"Yes?"

"Did Annie know how much you like it?"

McGee timed the first smack to hit just as he finished speaking. He wasn't sure whether Tony had a comeback or not, but he sure as hell didn't get anything other than a surprised noise after that. The second came a moment later and McGee found his rhythm.

The sounds coming from Tony were downright obscene. A mixture of pained gasps and quiet moans every time McGee’s hand hit his firm cheeks. But the spanking wasn’t the end of it. McGee wanted to really make Tony suffer.

"I mean, we've worked together for years. I've seen Gibbs slap the back of your head more times than I can count."

"I'm not sure I like where you're going with this, McGee."

Tony's voice was strained, and though McGee couldn't see his face, he could tell from the pressure against his thigh that it wasn't all from pain. Nothing like rubbing in the fact that you’ve noticed someone’s fetish, even if his hand was starting to get numb.

"I'm not going anywhere with it, Tony. Just making observations. Like when Gibbs head-slapped you for the first time after his sabbatical. That look of relief on your face."

"Going green-eyed on me, Probie?"

“No.” McGee’s tone was definitive, although he would concede he did now have a hilarious image in his head of Tony asking Gibbs out. 

“Sure about that?” Tony ground out.

“Yeah, pretty sure. Want to know why?” McGee didn’t wait for an answer, but licked a line across the reddened section of Tony’s ass. Tony arched upwards and he pressure against McGee’s leg increased.

“Because Gibbs can’t do that.”

All things considered, it was probably a good thing that Gibbs couldn’t (or more likely _wouldn’t_), because the whimpering noise that it had drawn out of Tony was incredibly distracting. But McGee couldn’t let himself get sidetracked. Not like this was all about him.

“So Tony, you learning your lesson there?”

McGee could make out a faint ‘fuck’ in-between the little blissed out noises that Tony was making. Whether it was ‘fuck yes’ or ‘fuck no’ was anyone’s guess but by varying the slaps with the licks he was making Tony writhe on his lap.

Which was having an unexpected side-effect. One that was really making McGee’s pants uncomfortably tight. He contemplated unzipping himself, but Tony’s sprawled form made access to his fly impossible.

McGee swore and glared as Tony started laughing. He smacked him harder.

“Forgot the pants, huh?” Tony ground down with his hips and McGee’s head rolled back. Tony moved again, tilting himself slightly so that more weight was pressing down every time he moved. McGee thrust up into it, and remembered what they were doing there to begin with.

He’d all but lost feeling in the hand but every contact just seemed to encourage Tony further. His other hand began to stroke and knead the muscles of Tony’s back beneath his shirt, and when Tony started bucking against McGee’s leg he was damn sure that he wasn’t going to survive this. Everything was too tight, too hot, too fast but god it was too good not to.

His hands weren’t smacking anymore but had started massaging Tony’s ass-cheeks as the delicious friction got him closer and closer to coming. From Tony’s pace, he wasn’t far away, either.  He’d barely had the thought before he came, confined and crushed but just so good that he had to share.

He pushed Tony’s shirt up to his shoulders and licked a trail up his back, feeling Tony come as it pushed him out of control.

He changed to small kisses as he eased Tony back down from what felt like a doozy. A few shuddering breaths later and Tony pulled himself up, only to slump back down beside McGee.

“May have ruined that pair of slacks,” he panted.

“Good cause.” McGee was sure there was a sentence in there somewhere but Tony didn’t seem to mind that half of it had disappeared. His arm was tingling and he knew it would ache in the morning. Right now, though, he was too tired to care.

He felt the sofa dip, and Tony’s lips brushed against his jaw. Opening his eyes, he watched Tony walk gingerly over to the kitchen. He began to rattle around the cupboards, picking out mugs and…was that coffee?

“Too late for coffee,” McGee called out. Tony shook the grounds into the top of the machine and smirked at McGee.

“Not for what I’ve got planned, McKinky. Need you awake for that.”

McGee pulled himself up because that was an offer and he was taking it.

“Oh?” he asked, brow raised as he closed the space between them. Tony’s tongue darted across his lips and McGee leaned forward to kiss them. It was brief, soft and something they never really did except in this post-sex haze.

“Never let it be said that DiNozzos are ungrateful,” Tony mouthed into McGee’s neck.

“Really?” McGee was glad Tony’s attention was focused elsewhere, because he was pretty sure the dopey grin that Tony so loved to mock was fixed on his face.

“You may need a new bed tomorrow.” The thought alone went straight to the pit of his stomach, a prickling feeling suggesting that his refractory period had just been considerably shortened.

“Is that right?”

“Mmhm,” Tony hummed into his throat, teeth scraping down the side. McGee dipped down to meet his lips before walking towards the bedroom.

“Hey, where you going?” Tony called after him.

He turned back, wearing the trademark smirk that he’d long ago stolen from Tony.

“I’ll be in my bunk.”

 


End file.
